Beyond the Stars
by Killerqueen2.0
Summary: They both loved each other long before Eden and the stars witnessed it. Sequel to Among the Stars. Cover drawing: @DanasauurM on Twitter


"Have you ever fallen in love, Crowley?" Aziraphale questioned that day, whose eyes shone with curiosity.

That simple questioning took the nominee by surprise, although, honestly, he should no longer be surprised, his angel had become an expert in asking strange questions at the least expected moments.

"What ... what did you say, angel?" He asked, still stunned by the question asked.

"I asked if ... have you loved someone before me?" The angel repeated with a shy smile, he knew that his questions could get to obfuscate his partner so he always appreciated that he had the patience to answer each of his questions.

For the first time in millennia, the demon did not know what to say. Of course, he had loved someone, Aziraphale himself who did not even know that it was Crowley himself who had created stars, planets, and constellations just for him, he did not know that they had loved each other long before Eden, without the need for words, just with looks fulfilled of love.

He had long since given up trying to make him remember those times, he had totally focused on creating new memories, leaving behind anything painful for them. But this was his chance, one last attempt to awaken the memories in the angel's mind.

"Well, the answer is yes, I fell in love with someone else," he said as he cleared his throat as if he were preparing to tell a story.

"Oh yes? How?" when? where?" Aziraphale questioned, his tone had become discouraged upon hearing the response of the demon, but still his curiosity had made him a little interested.

"It was ... I don't know exactly, but it was before Eden, I met an angel who made me experience what love was "

"An angel?" Aziraphale murmured in surprise, although shortly after Crowley silenced him with a small gesture.

"Yes, the most beautiful angel you could imagine, had beautiful eyes that shone like stars, a smile that could put you on your knees and ..." He fell silent for a moment to turn his gaze to where Aziraphale was, admired his Angel like who contemplates the stars as if it were the first time.

For his part, Aziraphale could not help feeling jealous, Crowley spoke about that angel with such sweetness and tenderness that he felt certain envy towards the unknown angel. Even so, he allowed the demon to keep talking.

"When I saw him for the first time, I couldn't… well, it was impossible not to fall in love with a being as beautiful as him, I wanted to give him something as majestic as he was, so create a galaxy, a galaxy for him, so full of life, but at the same time mysterious, as sublime as that angel was."

Crowley finished his story and turned to see the angel, who looked at him with an interesting gesture. Seeing that the demon had already finished speaking, Aziraphale began to question him.

"And then? What happened after that?"

The demon shook his head gently, slightly disappointed. His attempt had been made in vain, but it didn't matter, they had a great future ahead of which the past was in the background.

"I will tell you another day, angel," he said, then approached Aziraphale and kissed him on the forehead.

"Stay here tonight, Crowley," Aziraphale said suddenly, making the demon blush completely.

Crowley's face had turned redder than his hair and it was no surprise, that unexpected proposition had taken him by surprise (again!) And although he knew that the angel's proposal was made with total innocence, for a demon like him, that could have other connotations.

"No, I don't think so, angel, I have to go," he replied nervously, something atypical in a demon like him.

He quickly approached the angel to kiss him on the cheek, but in that instant Aziraphale turned around, causing his lips to collide. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but still, they both separated totally red, as if they had been caught doing some mischief.

"Have a nice evening, Crowley!" Aziraphale exclaimed as he pushed the demon to the exit and then closed the door in his face before he had a chance to say something.

He surcharged at the door, still totally flushed. That had not been his first kiss, but there was something that made him feel absolutely different from other occasions as if something warm had been removed inside.

"it's nonsense," the angel thought as he headed to the kitchen to prepare a tea to forget what happened.

[...]

Being an angel, Aziraphale could dispense with the dream so he had spent the whole night reading, or at least he tried because the events that happened before did not allow him to concentrate or think clearly.

Frustrated, he took another sip of tea before closing his book, a little annoyed at not being able to read it.

He had barely risen from the chair when he felt a tightness in his chest and as little by little, he was short of breath. He managed to sit back on the couch, but at that moment, he remembered everything.

It was as if he could suddenly see everything with total clarity as if a veil in front of him that did not allow him to see reality with total clarity had disappeared from one moment to another as if at that moment God had said: "Let there be light".

And there was light, in the form of memories.

He remembered his smile, his hair, his gaze ... as golden as the dust of stars that always covered her face as if they were freckles. He remembered the first time he saw him and what he felt at that moment, seemed destined to be together from that moment.

That all those memories returned to his mind made him feel enormous joy. But with joy also comes the pain and he felt it when the most distressing moments of his entire existence came to his mind.

He remembered how he saw his loved one fall with total helplessness, how he stretched out his hand trying to avoid his fall, when his wings burned to black and became a fallen one, one of a name ...

"My name is Raphael!"

That phrase, that voice made a warm sensation invade him.

Raphael, Raphael, Raphael ... Crowley.

That was the missing piece to solve the puzzle. He loved Crowley, even before it was Crowley when both were just angels who loved each other furtively among the halls of heaven. He felt the weight of a lifetime settle in his chest

"Oh, my Raphael," he shooked his head. "My Crowley, I don't even understand how ..." But he didn't need to understand anything, he just needed to feel, love and cry.

Aziraphale covers her face with her hands and starts to cry. That crying fills the bookstore with a sadness that quickly mixes with a sense of relief, after years of ignoring all that is finally free, free from loving the demon that has waited for it for so many millennia, loving him without anything or anyone I can avoid it.

[...]

He appeared in front of the door of the devil with a miracle, knocked on the door anxiously, waiting for a quick response from the demon.

Fortunately, Crowley soon opened the door, baffled by the fact that his angel appeared in front of his door at that time of night. Aziraphale quickly entered the demon's quarters, without saying a word.

The angel collapsed immediately upon seeing the demon, tears fell on his face as if it were a flood. Crowley just looked stunned at Aziraphale, his angel is crying and he was willing to fight with the culprit.

He raised his hand and placed it on his angel's cheek, wiping any trace of sadness from his face.

"Who made you cry, angel? It was that idiot of Gabriel, wasn't it? He will have to face me" He said almost in a whisper, with the threat implied in his voice, as he gently stroked Aziraphale's cheek.

Aziraphale lets out a small laugh as he shakes his head and then smiles at him. That smile was contagious because shortly after Crowley smiles back.

He smiles at her like when they were both in heaven and looked at each other almost shyly.

He smiles at him like when he gave them those stars and constellations, when he gave him all that galaxy, just for him.

"Oh! My Raphael, I mean, my Crowley, how could I do this to you?" He asked as new tears appear in his eyes and begin to slide gently down his cheeks.

Crowley opened his eyes completely, thick tears began to decorate his cheeks, but still, a smile appears on his face, he took the face of his angel with both hands and brought it to his until his lips finally collided.

They remain that way for a few minutes as if they were both travelers who find water in the middle of a desert after a long trip. Recovering what they once thought lost.

Finally, they recover their composure, they separate letting out small nervous laughs with dry tears. They said nothing for a few moments, but it was not necessary, the words were never necessary between them.

"You remind me, angel, you reminded me!" —He managed to pronounce the demon in a trembling voice

"Yes, but I suppose you already knew everything, didn't you?" Replied the angel suspiciously.

Surprisingly for a demon, Crowley feels embarrassed, nods slightly while biting a lip.

"No. ... you're not angry, are you?" He asks timidly of his own. "Try to remind him, but it was a little difficult ..."

Aziraphale shut him up with a simple look. "I'm not angry, Crowley. How could I be mad at you?" -

"I have to be an honest angel, I was afraid you will never remember me as I do," the demon confessed, feeling his face redden.

"Crowley, believe me when I tell you that even when my mind didn't remember something inside of me it always carried me towards you, always."

Crowley just smiles, approaches Aziraphale to him and then embraces him, clinging to the angel as if his life depended on it and let out a sob, he had already let him go several times and was not willing to suffer or make his angel suffer again.

"I suppose meeting us all this time wasn't just coincidences, right?" He said as he felt Crowley begin to spread kisses all over his face.

Crowley didn't answer, he keeps busy kissing his angel, his Aziraphale. He looks at him tenderly and without thinking, he even dropped the following question:

"Marry me, angel

"Crowley..."

"No, don't say, anything angel," the demon interrupts. "I know I will regret it if I let you go again, so what do you say, angel?" Would you spend the rest of eternity with me?

For a moment, Aziraphale does not know what to say, Crowley's golden eyes stare at him, waiting for an answer, suddenly enormous security invaded the angel and he realizes that it is now or never:

"Yes Crowley, I want to marry you."

Crowley cries again, but this time they are tears of happiness, he hides his face from the shoulder of his Aziraphale while the angel whispers things in his ear.

Crowley cries again, but this time they are tears of happiness, he hides his face from the shoulder of his Aziraphale while the angel whispers things in his ear.

"Angel, I loved you, I love you and I will always love you, I promise you," the demon murmured and then took the angel's hands and gently kissed her knuckles.

"I always did and I always will, Crowley," Aziraphale said with complete assurance, surprising the redhead.

"My angel"

"My demon"

Crowley looks at him smiling as he admires his angel's face, keeping every detail of him in the depths of his mind, appreciating every part of him.

"Do you want to go see the stars, angel?" He asked with affection, almost with adoration.

Aziraphale denies while smiling sweetly and laughs with kindness.

"So where do you want to go?" Asked the demon stroking the hair of the white-haired.

Aziraphale placed her arms around the demon's neck, bringing her face close to his to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Beyond the stars, my dear."


End file.
